


Best Memories

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- road, challenge word:- trip, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Best Memories

Remember our little trip to Heaven?"

:

Dean scowled. "You mean when Walt and Roy gunned you down in front of me? The only good thing was the scenery while driving my Baby along that road—the Axem..."

"Axis Mundi"

"Right."

:

"Say, we ended up there..."

"...if we don't get tossed into the Empty," Dean interrupted.

"What would be your favourite memory?"

:

Without missing a beat, Dean replied. "The ones where I got you back. After Cold Oak, Hell, the Cage..."

Sam flushed. "Me too. Those where I get to feel you alive in my arms."

:

"You just chick-flicked me, Sammy. Guess I gotta dig out the Nair!"


End file.
